


The Royal Wedding - Before the Crown

by BringBackMaes14



Series: The Royal Wedding [1]
Category: Grace and Fury - Tracy Banghart, Queen of Ruin - Tracy Banghart
Genre: F/F, F/M, Very minor violence, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringBackMaes14/pseuds/BringBackMaes14
Summary: Nomi and Malachi are on their way to rebuilding Viridia, but first, they're getting married! It's a big day and not everyone is happy about it, but Nomi and Malachi are preparing to have a good time no matter what.SLIGHT SPOILERS
Relationships: Maris/Helena, Nomi/Malachi, Serina/Val
Series: The Royal Wedding [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888159





	The Royal Wedding - Before the Crown

The world seemed a little brighter now that Viridia was changing. Now that Nomi was back with her brother and sister and the man that she loved. It had been about two months since Malachi and Nomi had made their stand on their vision for the new Viridia. There were still several minds left unchanged, and men who sneered at the new superior and his soon-to-be queen. Nomi tried to ignore them. It was hard though and she spent some nights holding back tears in Malachi’s arms. These people made things difficult. Not only for the new government and laws but for the upcoming wedding.

Even after Nomi became a grace, she never considered herself a pretty or girly woman. She didn’t enjoy dress fittings or getting her own makeup done. Now, these things were unavoidable. Although Nomi no longer has to dress and act to please her significant other, she still has to do so for the magistrates and all the people of the country. The wedding was even more important. Nomi didn’t want to make a big spectacle, but Serina and Malachi convinced her that it was important to help show that they were equals, that she wasn’t just being bought or owned. So she had _more_ dress fittings and makeup to be drowned in. She and Malachi ran around trying to control the country and set up for the wedding. Everyone said they should leave the wedding preparations to someone like Ines or a high court member. Nomi put her foot down immediately.

With everything going on nowadays, Nomi hardly saw Malachi except for when they went to bed at night. Even then, one of them usually came in later than the other because more work had piled up. Nomi wondered if it would always be like this. She tried hard not to think about it too much. The mornings when the two of them woke up without someone rushing in to give them more work were a blessing. When she woke up safely in Malachi’s arms and he’d kiss her lazily and tell her good morning. 

This morning, that blessing happened again. Nomi snuggled in deeper to Malachi’s chest, just enjoying his warmth. His hand ran through her hair and she smiled. “You know, Nomi,” Malachi said sweetly, “there are only two more days until I can call you my wife.” 

Nomi sat up swiftly, startling Malachi. “Really? Already?” She blushed and hid her face. 

Malachi took one of her hands and kissed her palm. “Is that a problem?” He laughed nervously.

“What!? No! Of course not. Time just flew past me. I suppose I lost track of the days. I’m excited. And nervous. That’s all.” She kissed him gently and rested her forehead against his own.

There was a harsh knock at the door. “Your Eminence. My Lady. It is time for you to get up.” Ines let herself into the room. Nomi giggled and flopped back down into the bed. She turned her head and smiled at Malachi. He grinned back at her.

“I suppose it’s back to work for us.” Malachi heaved himself out of the large bed and Nomi groaned at the loss of warmth next to her.

That day was as busy as the rest. Nomi was sure she’d had a dress fitting for the same dress every day for a month. She thought it looked fine. The dressmaker (who stopped pricking her with the needle so much now that she held a position of power) and Ines said otherwise. Angeline was on her side. After that, she had tea on one of the balconies with Serina and Renzo. Renzo was still adjusting to life in the palazzo. Serina also had a little trouble coming back to the glittery world inside of it all. Maris slipped back into the life almost as if she’d never left. She actually seemed happy about it now that she was allowed to have Helena by her side.

The wedding was to be held in the grand hall not far from the ballroom where Nomi had danced with Malachi so long ago. The ballroom was of course being set up too for a sort of reception. Nomi had to take more dancing lessons, this time with Renzo who was also unfamiliar with the subject. They only stepped on each other’s toes a couple dozen times. Serina stopped by at one point and stepped in in Renzo’s place. She didn’t know exactly how to lead, but it was easier to learn from someone experienced and the three of them had fun.

Next, Nomi was to speak with the man assembling the decorations and flowers for the grand hall and the ballroom. When she arrived, the man was bent over a table covered in different colored silks. “Excuse me. I’m here to discuss some of the wedding preparations. Thank you for your time.”

The man turned around with a scowl on his face. “I refuse to talk to some little girl who wormed her way to power.” Nomi was hurt, but not shocked. She’d handle this without Malachi, just like she did the others. It was the only way to prove she could handle herself. She straightened her shoulders and took a deep breath. 

“You know, red is Malachi’s favorite color, but it seems too… loud for a wedding. Don’t you think? I much prefer this one.” She walked past the man and ran her fingers over a cut of periwinkle silk, much like the color of the dress she wore when she and Malachi announced their plan to the people. She wrapped it around her shoulders and spun around. “Lovely, isn’t it?”

The man clenched his jaw and stomped towards Nomi. He took a hold of the ends of the silk and pulled it up around her neck. Nomi could barely breathe, but she stood her ground and held her serene stare into his eyes. “My lady!” Anika ran into the room and hiked up her skirt.

“What do you think you’re doing, missy?”

“Don’t call me that! And let go of Grace’s sister!” She pulled a knife from under her dress and jabbed it centimeters in front of the man’s neck. He dropped Nomi and she coughed and sputtered. “Girls! We got a trouble maker!” Three girls stepped out of the shadows; two with knives and one with a firearm. The man held his ground. Nomi raised to her feet and composed herself the best she could.

“These are my Graces. If you are lucky, they may let you live.” The man shrunk back slightly as Anika pushed her knife forward so it pushed into his neck, but didn’t draw blood. The other three girls started walking forwards.

The man cleared his throat. “Periwinkle it is, my Lady.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I appreciate that but your opinion is no longer needed. Men who torment women for being women will not be tolerated. It’s a shame you won’t make it to the wedding.” Nomi flitted her hand. “Take him away girls. And make sure my sister knows about this.” The girls shackled the man and took him away. Malachi ran into the room with Angeline behind him as they left. Nomi fell back against the table and coughed some more, trying to take in more air.

“Nomi, darling, what happened!?” He tilted her chin up and noticed the slight purple line around her neck. Malachi all but growled under his breath. “That man will pay for what he’s done to you.” Nomi grabbed his shoulders to steady herself and smiled at him. There were tears in her eyes. "You should have called for me!"

"No, Malachi. I had my Graces with me. I know this was scary, but I'm okay. I have to take care of men like this on my own."

"Not if they physically harm you! I won't stand for this. I want nothing more in this world than for you to be safe and happy. And if you were respected that wouldn't be too bad either." Malachi pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

After that, word spread quickly of a man who defied the heir's fiance and was taken to the dungeon within an inch of his life. There were whispers of the Queen's Graces and who they were. Everyone eyed the women of the palazzo more carefully after that.

The next day passed quickly with little issue. The night before the wedding, Nomi was in the bathing chamber with Maris, Helena, Cassia, and Serina. Angeline carefully scrubbed and brushed Nomi's hair while they soaked. "Are you nervous, little sister?" Everyone sat up a little and stared at Nomi.

"Of course, Serina. I'm probably the first woman marrying of my own will to a man I love since the reign of the last queens, and I'm doing it in front of all the magistrates, Graces, palazzo workers, and probably hundreds of others."

"That does sound like a lot, now that you say it out loud." Helena pondered.

Cassia looked up with a bit of a smirk on her face. "And what about after the wedding?"

"Well," Nomi started, "I will have to have a proper coronation. We can't just say that I'm the queen and it will happen."

"No, I mean _after_ the wedding. The wedding night." Nomi sank into the water and avoided eye contact with all the girls. "He never did ask any of us back to his room on his birthday. I'm sure he's a bit restless." Nomi's face reddened, and she hoped it looked like it was because of the hot water. 

Maris hushed Cassia. "Nomi, his Eminence is different. He actually loves you. I'm sure he wouldn't force you to do anything you're uncomfortable with. Didn't you say he told you that he wouldn't the night of his birthday?"

Nomi nodded and stood out of the bath. "I think I'm going to retire." Angeline chased after her with a towel and then helped her into her nightwear and dressing gown. "Goodnight." The others wished her a good night in return and Nomi headed back to the heir's quarters where Malachi was dressing down for bed.

Nomi went straight to the bed and laid with her back to Malachi and her face hidden in her pillow. He climbed into the bed right after her and rested his hand over her waist. "Tomorrow's the big day." He whispered. "I can't wait." Nomi flushed in the dark and buried herself further into the pillow. Malachi didn't say anything else after that. She laid awake just listening to him breathe until the steady pattern lulled her too.

The next morning, Nomi woke up before Malachi and the sun. She stared up at the ceiling with its intricate patterns and watched out the window at the fading stars. After a while, she pulled herself gently from Malachi and the bed's embrace. She sat at Malachi's desk and pulled out the small diary she'd bought on her journey to defeat Asa. She'd been writing in it ever since that night and it was usually during nights like this when sleep escaped her. After lighting the candle on the desk, her pen flew quickly across the paper. The scritch scratch of the quill had become a comforting noise to Nomi. Her journal held her adventures with her new and old friends and family. It spoke of her fears and nightmares about Asa and her love for Malachi. 

When the sun finally peaked over the horizon, Nomi escaped to the balcony in her room. Sometimes, even on the other side of the building, she could still see Asa's crumpled form on the ground below. Arms wrapped around her shoulders and Nomi jumped. Malachi rested his chin on top of her head. "The sunrise is a beautiful thing. Tell me, why are you up so early?"

"No reason." Nomi yawned. "I was a handmaiden, remember? I'm used to rising with the sun. I just happened to wake before it today."

"Did you get enough rest? Don't lie to me."

Nomi shrugged and smiled at him. Then she turned and kissed him. "I love you, Malachi." His cheeks reddened a bit. 

"I love you, too." 

Ines cleared her throat and the two of them shot up bashfully. "It's time to go, my Lady. The wedding is this afternoon. You are not to see his Eminence again before then." Nomi wondered why she had to hurry. It seemed like such a long waysaways but as a past handmaiden, she knew it could take all the time in the world to prepare for a big event like this one.

She followed Ines through the halls and watched all the palace workers run about with their hands full. Nomi was met by Serina in a large sitting room. It had large blue cushioned chairs and a mahogany vanity almost as wide as the one in her own room. There was a stand with three floor-length mirrors surrounding it, all crowned with gold. Her dress hung on the wall and there were large tables covered in all different kinds of jewelry. There was a smaller table by the chairs that held a plate full of colorful fruit and warm pastries. Nomi took a quick seat and helped herself to some of the sweet flaky bread.

After her breakfast, Nomi tried on her dress once more with a pair of pearly white heels. She was told she had to practice walking around in them, and she was honestly glad. Nomi was sure she would have made a fool of herself if she hadn't practiced. Her dress could only take so much stepping on. Later on, Angeline and a few other handmaidens went back and forth between light and dark makeups and spent what seemed like hours brushing out her hair and putting different pins in it. Then she was bathed and brushed again. Her hair was left mostly down after it dried, but they used a twinkly silver pin to make sure it stayed out of her face. Now, with Nomi into her dress and shoes and makeup, Ines made the announcement. "My Lady it's time."

Nomi smiled. She didn't feel anywhere near as anxious as she thought she would be. Growing up, she'd told herself she never wanted to get married. A life as Serina's handmaiden would have been okay for Nomi. She also told herself she'd never dress herself to impress a man, but now in her voluminous white ballgown, all she hoped for was Malachi's approval. It sickened her, just a little bit until she reminded herself that they loved each other. This was for her just as much as it was for him. This was more than just about the people's approval. This was for them and their happiness. Nomi strut down the hallway proudly, fighting to keep her pleasant smile from turning into a wily grin. 

Renzo and the doors to the grand hall stood before Nomi. She took Ines' hands and thanked her. Then she took her brother's arm. As the doors opened, Nomi's back straightened and the people of the grand hall stood. Her dress enveloped her fully but she never misstepped. The periwinkle sash around her waist flashed in accordance with the room. Not everyone she saw smiled at her, but Nomi continued on. Because Malachi was waiting for her at the altar. It took everything within her not to run away from Renzo and into his arms. He looked at her walking to him as if she was the most precious thing in the world, and to him, she was. 

The wedding was like a dream. Happily ever afters like this weren't normal. But Nomi hoped that after this, she could get many more girls to wed who they loved, for themselves. She held hands with Malachi. The stiff, stern man she thought she knew all those months ago looked like he was about to cry. She recalled how scary everything had been: finding a book in her room, swimming for the first time, the thunderstorm, seeing the superior die, seeing Malachi almost die, seeing Asa die. But Malachi had been with her for all of those things. He had guided her and called her dangerous. He loved her for the woman she was and the woman she was going to be. 

The priest was one of the few people smiling at the two of them. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the equal union of his Eminence Malachi and Miss Nomi Tessaro. Before we begin, I ask: are there any objections?" Graces around the room glared at many guests and Malachi sent one of his own that could have killed a thousand men. Still, there was defiance. 

"I object!" One round-bellied noble shouted. Nomi stepped down from the altar and folded her hands in front of her.

"Why?" She was calm. She was serene. She was happy and she wasn't going to let anyone ruin this for her.

"Because it isn't right!"

"Why isn't it right, sir? You can say it."

"Because… because women are not supposed to speak up. They are not to have power. They are supposed to be quiet and please the men they belong to."

One of the Graces, who was sitting just a row behind him, inched closer. Nomi saw this and walked out towards the man until she was almost toe to toe with him. "I'll have you know I belong to no man. Not to my father, my brother, to Malachi, and definitely not to you. You have no say in my future, but I will have a say in yours. I suggest you sit down before one of my Graces has to make a mess of my wedding day." The man glanced back and saw the girl concealing a dagger in her hand. He sat down. Nomi walked back to her place and curtsied. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, Malachi. You may continue, sir."

The priest cleared his throat. "Are there any other objections?" All the guests held their breath. None of them had seen the dagger. They only saw a woman who got a man to sit down and shut up. The room was quiet. "Right. May I say that this wedding will mark the beginning of a new era, one that I am proud to be a part of. There will be a new meaning to this bond we call marriage. Let this set an example for future generations that marriage is not ownership, but a union." The priest nodded to both of them. Serina smiled at her sister, a few steps away. 

Malachi stepped forward. "My dearest Nomi. When I chose you as my Grace all those months ago, I was not thinking properly. I made the decision on a whim, but I know now that that decision was the best I've made in my entire life. You're dangerous and fun and feisty. You dared to read and write and speak your mind. And you're determined. You've never stopped doing what you thought was right, even if you knew it would cause trouble. I love you for all these reasons and more, and I'm glad to have you as my wife and partner." 

Nomi was on the verge of tears. She'd never heard words that meant more to her. "Malachi. I'll admit that when I first met you, I thought you were just another man. I thought you were going to be just like your father. But I was completely wrong and I'm glad. It took a game of Saints and Sailors and your near death for me to realize that." Nomi laughed awkwardly. "You're clever and kind and gentle. You keep your promises and you're patient with me. I'm a handful; I've always known that. But you put up with me anyways and I love you for that. I've made many great memories with you already, but I hope to make millions more. I couldn't be more grateful that you chose me as your Grace that night." Malachi hugged her tightly.

The priest smiled sweetly. "Now then. Do you, Malachi, take Nomi to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death you do part?"

He squeezed Nomi's hand. "I do."

"And do you, Nomi, take Malachi to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death you do part?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Your Eminence, you may kiss the bride." Malachi swung Nomi off her feet and kissed her passionately. There was applause throughout the room and a few of the Graces whooped and hollered in a sort of victory call. 

Afterward, everyone made their way to the ballroom, where music played quietly and a large table of hors d'oeuvres sat in the corner. There were several Graces already dancing around the room on their own when everyone arrived. Quite a few of them found dancing partners easily, but whether that was by luck or force, Nomi didn't know. Several men and just a few women spoke to Nomi and Malachi and gave their congratulations. One older woman, a widow, smiled and grasped Nomi's hands. "I wish you love and happiness in all your future journeys and challenges, My Lady." She spoke.

A man near the small orchestra called over the crowd. "May I announce His Eminence Malachi and Lady Nomi's first dance!" 

The ballroom floor cleared and Malachi stepped into it, leading Nomi by the hand. They danced a slow waltz, something that the bride was able to keep up with. "You look absolutely lovely," Malachi whispered, "and you handled that man in the grand hall very well. I'm proud of you." Nomi blushed.

"I'm getting better. And you look very dashing in your royal suit, or whatever it is that you call it." Malachi laughed. The song soon ended and more couples joined them on the dance floor. Serina danced with Val, and Maris with Helena. Cassia managed to find Dante and drag him onto the dance floor as well. Malachi even gave Nomi up for a while so she could dance with her brother and she insisted that he dance with his mother. So he invited Ines to dance and everyone had an amazing time. The ballroom sparkled and so did the people in it. At the moment, Nomi felt as if nothing could go wrong. She knew there'd be plenty of challenges ahead, but this night was for her. For her and Malachi. And she reveled in it.


End file.
